Fort Henry
' Fort Henry' is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Taps crosses the border to investigate Fort Henry, notoriously known as Canada's most haunted location. The fort was originally built in 1812 by the British to keep out American soldiers. But for the sake of the case, TAPS, despite their U.S. origins, are allowed across the threshold. The location currently functions as a museum and both guides and tourists a like claim they've had paranormal encounters while on the premises. After taking a tour of all of the hot spots, Jason and Grant decide to begin the hunt in the Officer's Quarters # 3 where a man was hanged. People say that while in the room they get the eerie feeling that there is an unknown presence surrounding them. And both children and adult visitors always complain about feeling nauseous while in the area. The Ghost Hunters realize that the claims may hold truth when they hear knocking noises in the room. They notice that the glass panel that houses some of the artifacts is also making a noise, so Jason knocks on it three times and surprisingly, something knocks back. To gather more evidence, they use the K2 meter and EMF detector. Both devices receive sporadic hits, but before the hunters can investigate further, Jason begins to feel extremely dizzy. So they decide to wrap things up for a moment, until Jason is feeling better. Meanwhile, Steve and Dave survey the Dry Ditch area where the ghost of "Gunner Smith", a former gunner, allegedly still roams. Dave sees a quick flash of vertical light in the corner, which is an anomaly since the area is so dark, with no visible traces of a light source. Yet later on, while looking through the wine cellar Dave and Steve find that one of the other hunters walking past the windows, which face the ditch area, were most probably responsible for casting the light with their flashlights. Then, Kris and Amy have their turn in the Officer's Quarters # 3 and before long they hear shuffling sounds and knocking. The persistent entity also knocks on the glass the same glass that was tapped while Jason and Grant were in the room. Whether it's the spirit of the hanged solider trying to make contact or another bold entity, there definitely seems to be paranormal activity in this room. Once Jason is feeling better, he and Grant investigate the bakery where a cook once heard footsteps walking up behind him, yet the room was empty. While the team conducts their investigation, the door suddenly slams shut. To ensure that it isn't the wind causing the door to close, Grant opens the door again and asks the entity to prove its presence by closing the door once more. Not one to be challenged, the entity does exactly as Grant asks. In an eerie coincidence later on in the evening, while investigating the same area, Steve and Dave have a similar experience with the door. Fresh off of their experiences in the Officers Quarter's, Kris and Amy do a sweep of the Officer's Guardhouse. People claim to have seen a man dressed in military cloths sitting in the chair, so Kris places the K2 meter on the furniture and a recorder nearby. And while neither hunter ever visually sees the man sitting in the chair, the knocking noises and footsteps they hear are enough evidence to prove to them that he may in fact be nearby. Each of the investigators had an experience with the paranormal that was either caught on videotape or confirmed with hits to the K2 meter and EMF detector. The team gathers undeniable evidence that supports witness claims of paranormal sightings. And after conducting the final analysis at Central Command, TAPS affirms that Fort Henry is definitely haunted. Oh Canada. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes